Yummy Gelato
by supremegreendragon
Summary: Italy tries to get Germany to try something new. But the German nation refuses, so Italy will just have to try harder. And how dare Germany calls it ice cream? Slight GerIta
1. Chapter 1

The seconds tick by on the golden pocket watch in his hand and Germany withheld a sigh. Japan was nearby and he didn't want to show much emotion to him, even a sigh would tip the Japanese nation off to the fact that he was angry. A leader had to show no emotions.

But damn it, was that ever hard when one of your trainees was Italy. 45 minutes late again and still no sign of him. He put the watch back in his pocket, since it was getting hard to look at all the time they were wasting. Japan looked away from polishing his katana to speak to him.

"He must have forgot."

"Forgot nothing. He just didn't feel the need to show up. Vhy do I bother vith someone so lazy?"

A slight purse of the lips on Japan's face as his eyes flashed mischievously.

"Perhaps you find him cute."

"Please don't start zat again," despite himself, Germany was having more and more trouble holding his temper in. He had to be calm and collected.

"I am serious, Germany-san. The way you look at him remind me of dog owner and his pet. But I doubt he's the pet in this relationship."

Okay, whatever was going on in Japan's head, Germany didn't want to know. Honestly, this was like the third time this week something dirty came out of that mouth. And Germany thought he was the dirty minded country around here.

His face felt hot, so he looked away from Japan in case he was blushing. He didn't want him to see how flustered he was making him. Germany coughed into his fist in order to collect himself.

"Vell, I vill go and find him."

"Do you need help?" Japan offered.

"Nein. I need the exercise," really Germany just didn't want to deal with Japan right now. Japan was usually very polite and reserved but when he got all…weird like he was being now, Germany tried to be as far away from him as possible.

Germany looked for Italy in his room first but found nothing. He looked in the kitchen to see if he was making more pasta. He wasn't there. Germany then went into town, asking several mortals before one pointed him toward a sweet shop store. This time Germany really did sigh. Sweets. Of course.

The bell on top of the door rang in to signal his coming, the smell of disgusting foods overloaded with sugar filled his nostrils. He might have just gotten a cavity from the odor wafting around this obnoxiously pink room.

Fortunately, Germany was able to find Italy fairly easily, since his hair curl was a dead giveaway. He made his way to the booth that held the stupid country and found Italy munching down on some ice cream, savoring the bite with relish. Italy's grin got even wider when he noticed his friend.

"Hey Germany! What are you doing here?"

German's eyebrow quirked in annoyance but Italy didn't seem to notice.

"I came to look for you. Did you forget about training today? Japan and I waited for you for almost an hour."

Italy frowned once he knew he was in trouble, "I'm sorry, Germany. I forgot. But since you're here, why don't you order something and eat with me?"

The smile came back, evidently the country was excited about eating with his friend. However, Germany wasn't nearly so happy with this suggestion. He didn't really enjoy sweets, the very smell of this place made his want to leave. These candy coated abominations were going nowhere close to his mouth.

"Nein. Italy, we need to go."

"But I haven't finished yet."

Germany sighed again, about to insist when Italy gave him the adorable pout. Japan was right about Germany being an absolute pushover, since all Italy had to do was look sad and Germany was putty.

He sat down, "Fine. Finish your ice cream. Then ve'll-"

"It's not ice cream! It's gelato!" Italy screeched, somehow looking just a tiny bit offended. Germany had never seen an expression on his face before.

People were looking, so Germany knew he had to calm his friend down.

"Sorry. My mistake. I don't know what gelato is, so I-"

"What? Hasn't Germany ever had gelato?"

More stares, "Nein. I don't like sweets. Now be quiet and finish your-"

"Ve! Germany has to try some. Here, have a bite," Italy took a spoonful of gelato and held it in front of Germany's face like he was a baby.

"I don't want any. I told you, I don't like sweets."

"But you'll like this. It's gelato. Come on and try it."

"Nein."

But Italy didn't listen. He starting waving the spoon in front of Germany's face and made weird sounds.

"Open wide for the train."

Germany slapped the spoon away, not missing the hurt look on Italy's face. The German nation stood up.

"Just stay here and waste time then. I'm going to train."

"But Germany, you gotta try some gelato. It will make you less grouchy."

"Nein!" Germany stormed out of the stupidly colored sweet shop, leaving a sad Italy behind.

Meanwhile, Italy was thinking hard, which was a bit of a challenge for him to do. Germany was acting more and more upset lately. Maybe he wasn't getting enough sugar. Italy could help him if Germany would just let him. Gelato was magical, it will put a smile on anyone's face.

Italy flushed at the thought of Germany smiling and decided he liked the image in his head. He wanted Germany to be happy and his sacred gelato made everyone smile.

But Germany wouldn't eat it. Why? It couldn't be because he hated sweets since Italy was convinced that everyone loved sweets. How could you not love them? Especially gelato. Italy still felt the sting of hurt that Germany accused it of being ice cream. It was completely different and Germany needed to see that. Italy didn't care what it took. Germany will have gelato.


	2. Chapter 2

The paperwork was so tall that it almost reached Germany's head. He frowned in his chair and pulled out his favorite pen, a gift from his brother on one Christmas day. It looked like this job would take several days at least. Germany took a second to plan it all out in his head. Nine to ten hours of paperwork everyday and Germany should have this done by the end of the week.

Assuming that there was no interruptions.

Right on cue, Italy barged through the door, bringing a chalkboard with him. The same one Germany used for showing his battle strategies. Italy placed it in front of Germany and then brought up a piece of chalk. Germany's annoyed frown was in great contrast from Italy's happy smile.

"Vat are you planning?"

Italy seemed happy with the question, like it gave him some reason to show off. He stood up with excitement and his smile mimicked a student about to present a well thought out project they had spent days on.

"I'm going to show Germany why gelato is so great."

It took Germany a second to remember. Oh, right. That ice cream that Italy was eating earlier. He was still trying to convince him to eat the stupid stuff?

"I told you. I don't like sweets. Now please leave, Italy. I need to do some vork in order to put pasta on your plate, so if you'll kindly-"

"Don't worry, Germany. This won't take long. I already thought out everything I'm going to say. Instead of winging and bullshitting it like I normally do," Italy wrote on the board with his sloppy handwriting, "Gelato is yummy and therefore, you should eat it."

Germany put his pen down to rub his temples. He was going to have to endure this for a few moments before he could have peace. Fine.

"I don't like the taste of sweets, so they won't be yummy to me. And besides, eating something because of the taste is one of the last reasons to consider. You also need to take into account nutritional values."

Italy frowned at the unsupportive response, the idea of eating something for anything else besides taste seemed to be odd for him. He wrote another word on the chalkboard.

"Gelato will make you smile."

"I don't need to smile. I don't want to be a lazy smiling jackwagon like a certain stupid Italian."

"Silly Germany. Romano's not a smiling jackwagon. But everyone needs to smile once in a while, even you Germany. Eat gelato, then you'll smile."

Germany glared at his friend, but Italy's grin didn't falter.

"How long do you plan to keep this up?"

"When are you going to eat gelato?" Italy asked.

"Never!"

This time, the grin did fall just a tad slightly.

"Then I'll never stop either. Why is Germany so cold? Wait a minute! Gelato is cold and so is Germany, so they will be perfect together."

Germany stood up and opened the door, ushering Italy away.

"Please leave so I can get some work done."

But Italy shook his head furiously, a terrified look on his face. He pointed to the chalkboard with insistence.

"But I brought the board! I always have to listen to Germany when he brings the chalkboard, so Germany should listen to me when I bring it."

Germany had to bite his lip to keep from yelling. They were wasting enough time as it was and Italy was only making things worse. But he didn't dare to get too angry with Italy. Whenever he did get too upset, Italy would be heartbroken and Germany would have to apologize.

"I did listen to your reasoning but I'm still not going to eat that ice cream."

"Wah!" tears flooded from Italy's eyes. Germany was now worried. He rushed toward his friend and gave his shoulders a comforting squeeze, closing in on his face to whisper in his ear.

"Italy. Vat's vong?"

"It's not ice cream. It's gelato! Germany shouldn't call it ice cream when it's much better. He insults the gelato."

The worried look on Germany's face was immediately replaced with a scowl. For a second he thought Italy was hurt but he was concerned for no reason. Italy was just acting like a toddler and throwing a fit because he wasn't having his way.

"I don't vant gelato or ice cream or vatever you're trying to force down my throat. I don't vant anything sweet, can't you understand that?"

Italy's sobs quieted down. Then something very strange happened as Germany saw something he would never imagined was possible. Italy's face was serious. Honest to God, when did Italy ever look serious?

"I'm not going to give up until Germany has gelato."

The German country let go of his friend's shoulders, as Italy was now radiating confidence. That powerful aura gave Germany newfound respect for his friend.

…If only that aura was ever present in battle, instead of appearing simply because Germany wouldn't try an Italian dessert. Germany let out a sigh as mixed feelings entered his chest. As much as he liked this new confidence, he wasn't about to let Italy take control of this situation.

"Listen to me right now, Italy. I vill not eat your treat. I don't like sweets. How many times do I have to tell you this? Nothing you can do vill make me eat it."

Italy smiled.

"I accept your challenge!"

"Challenge? It vasn't-"

But Italy was no longer listening.

"I will make sure Germany has gelato. Even if he's too scared to try it, I will still make sure he eats it."

With this siege of determination, Italy left the room, leaving a nervous Germany behind. He had never seen Italy more serious about getting anything done before. Maybe he should try it just to make his friend happy.

No, he mentally shook his head of that thought. He hated sweets and there was no reason to let Italy push him into eating some. He already had to eat pasta everyday and that was getting old. He would not let Italy assert any dominance over him.

He suddenly flushed at the choice of words that entered his head. He didn't mean it like that, of course. Dammit, Japan's dirty mind was getting to him.


	3. Chapter 3

After working the entire day, Germany allowed himself a light meal before getting ready for bed. Italy must have gotten bored and left, seeing as how Germany had far too much work to amuse him. Prussia was no doubt out at another party, doing whatever he did when he was out all night. Seriously, his older brother went to bed by the time Germany woke up. They really were polar opposites.

His cell phone buzzed and he saw from caller id that it was Italy who was calling. He set down his fork so that he could answer without having food in his mouth.

"Hallo, Italy."

"Ciao, Germany! What are you doing? Are you done with work? Are you?" asked the Italian nation hopefully, causing Germany to arch an eyebrow. Was Italy hoping to play with him now that he was finished? Germany rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock: fifteen to ten. It was way too late to be out doing something now.

"Yes. But Italy-" the phone hanged up before Germany could say anything more. A second later, there was a knock at the door. Germany begrudgingly answered, not surprised to see Italy rushing into the room. The Italian nation literally jumped onto the couch and plopped face first onto the cushions.

Germany stared at the other country for a second, his face flushing as he saw Italy appear with a smile. Italy looked quite adorable when he was getting comfy in his home. His little friend was so much like a loyal god that was always happy to see him. It made Germany's heart swell in joy to know that he had someone like that in his life.

Of course, he would never admit that to anyone.

Italy got up and walked over to him. The brunette pulled something out of his pocket.

"Look what I got!"

He flashed the tickets in front of Germany's face. The Germany country sighed out loud when he saw what got Italy all excited. A carnival. Great, and it was tomorrow too. There was no way he was going to leave all his work just to entertain his friend that had the mentality of a three year old.

"Come with me, Germany? Please."

"Nein."

The blunt decline immediately wiped the smile from Italy's face.

"What? Why?"

"You know vhy. I have to vork."

"But you worked all day today! So you should play all day tomorrow."

"That's not how it vorks for people who actually have things to do with their life," Germany scolded. He sometimes wished Italy had his work ethic. As a nation, your work should never be done. Even the lazier countries like Greece, America or Spain worked harder than Italy did.

Italy pouted and looked away with sad eyes.

"You won't try my gelato, now you won't go to the carnival with me? Do you hate me now?"

Dumbstruck, Germany held out his arms toward his miserable ally.

"No, of course not. But I have too much to do here. You saw all that papervork."

"It can wait."

Germany shook his head at the suggestion. Work could never wait and he was determined to let Italy know this. However, he could clearly see by how sad Italy looked that he was fighting a losing battle. All Italy needed now was a tragic story about how his puppy died and Germany would feel enough pity to feed Italy's entire country.

"Italy, I really need to finish this papervork first. Then I can play vith you."

"But the carnival is going to be done tomorrow. And they're hosting a gelato stand there too," Italy cried.

Oh, for goodness sakes. He was still on that? Germany's eyes tightened in his usual fury.

"I don't like sweets. I told you!"

Tears poured out by the bucket full from Italy's eyes, bursting out as spontaneously as a silly cartoon character. The wailing from his friend caused Germany's enraged expression to falter.

"I won't force Germany to eat gelato. But I really want to go to the carnival."

Feeling slightly guilty at his false accusation, Germany tried to appease Italy.

"Then go vith Japan. Or your brother."

"But I want to go with you, Germany. Please, can we play? If you do, I'll leave you alone for the rest of the week."

That proposal was tempting, considering it was just what Germany needed to finish those files. With Italy out of the way, he might even get them done sooner than he first thought.

And besides, he couldn't stand to see Italy look so sad anymore.

"Alright. I'll go vith you."

"Yay!" the tears dried up in an instant. Italy engulfed Germany in a big hug, missing the huge blush on the blonde's face, "Thank you, Germany. You won't regret it."

Later that night, when he heard his friend softly snoring, Italy tiptoed out of the room to make a call. It answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello. I got him to agree."

"Well done, Italy," Japan praised, "Everything will be ready. You remember the route?"

"No," Italy said with a smile. He heard a sigh on the other line.

"Alright," Japan continued, "I'll give you a map with the coordinates. Make sure you stick to them and make sure Germany's with you. Otherwise, this won't work. Can you do that?"

"Of course, Japan. Thank you so much for helping me. I know you'll get him to try gelato."

"Well. I will try, at least. I got a few other countries to cooperate too. France-san seemed ecstatic about the idea and I think he got Spain and Prussia to go along with it. He somehow even got England-san."

"That's because England likes Big Brother France, ve."

"Really? That's hot…I mean. That's very interesting. Almost as…'interesting' as your relationship with Germany."

Italy was confused by what the country on the other line meant.

"My relationship with Germany?"

Japan coughed. Was he getting a cold? Thought Italy.

"Yes, your relationship with him. You're very…close. So, you'll spend the night there?"

"Yes. Though Germany hogs the blankets."

"You actually sleep together?!"

"Yep," Italy said, oblivious to Japan going crazy, "You could join us too."

"No, thank you. I much prefer to watch," Japan's voice flustered as he realized what he just said, "Uh…I got to go now. Ja, matte."

He hung up, leaving a confused Italy to listen to the dial tone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Look there, Germany! There's a big ferris wheel. Can we go on, can we?"

The idea of them going on a ferris wheel ride together sounded like something two people would do on a date. Germany blushed at the thought and turned his attention to a stand. He was a little hungry but most of the overpriced food here was packed in sugar.

"I think I'll go get myself some coffee. You can go without me," he told his little friend.

Italy pouted and damn it was cute. Germany tried to avert his eyes.

"But I want to do things with you. That's why I wanted you to come with me. Oh, I know! Let's get some dumplings. There's a place right here."

Italy took Germany's arm and dragged him to where the plan's first operation base was. In the middle of everything, Italy almost forgot they were on a mission. But now that he remembered, he was determined to get Germany to stage one of the operation as quickly as possible.

Germany arched an eyebrow when he saw China selling dumplings in a humble looking stand. He was surprised to see China in his land but then again, it wasn't unusual to see countries trying to sell their products in other places.

Italy waved a hand.

"Ciao, China. Can we have something to eat?"

The Chinese country bowed politely.

"Of course. Is this a date?"

Germany flushed and shook his head, causing China to chuckle softly.

"I just kidding. Here you two are. Oh, and here you two go," China gave them both a ticket of some sort with their meal. Germany inspected it. It was a green ticket that said if you collect all colors, you get all you could eat gelato.

Germany cursed himself. Even now the subject wouldn't go away. Italy grinned excitedly as he held his ticket like a prize.

"Lookie, Germany! We can get free gelato if we go to the right places and do the right things. Ve, this is so much fun! I can't wait. Germany? Why are you throwing yours away?"

The blonde country tossed his ticket in the bin without even looking at it, munching on the dumpling in his hand.

"I don't like gelato. You know this. Now, what do you want to do?"

Italy pouted once more but didn't press the matter since the ticket had already been discarded. He took a big bite of his dumpling and ate it much more quickly than Germany. He looked at a map that was in his pocket. According to him, Japan gave that to Italy to show the best places in the carnival. That was what Italy said anyway. The explanation confused Germany somewhat but he wasn't complaining. As long as they had a plan of some sort, he supposed.

Italy grabbed his arm and dragged him away. The next stand featured a fortune telling service and Germany was startled to see who was behind it.

"Frankreich?" he ventured toward the long haired country.

France gave him a disgusted look. Italy didn't notice the exchange, he just sat down in front of France to get his fortune told.

"Please don't call me that. You somehow make my name sound vulgar when you do."

Germany glowered at the French nation. Was he saying that his language sounded vulgar? Italy, not one to resist touching whatever piqued his curiosity, grabbed the crystal ball. France took it out of his hands.

"Now now. I can't read your fortune unless you let me have that," France winked, "Are you both getting your fortunes told?"

"Nein. Just him."

Italy frowned up at his tall friend.

"But Germany…"

Before he could pester the taller country further, France took a hold of Italy's wrist and read his palm. Germany stood by, slightly amused at how France was pretending to have powers. Wasn't this more along England's area of expertise?

"I see…a romantic boat ride."

Christ. Germany should have known that France would somehow work in something romantic in this fortune telling. While Germany was not amused, Italy looked ecstatic at where this was going.

"Really? Am I with anyone?"

France nodded..

"Yes, I see him quite clearly."

Despite himself, Germany couldn't help but lean in closer, wondering who this mystery person was. Was France going to tell Italy that he saw him with Germany? The blonde blushed at the thought and looked away so the other two wouldn't see.

"Really? Who is he? Tell me."

"He's your brother."

"What?!" "VE?!" Italy and Germany both exclaimed in unison.

France chuckled at the expressions on their faces, especially the lost look on Germany's. So cute. Almost as cute as his little lapin.

"I don't mean you're with him with him. Just that you're in the same ride as he is."

Italy relaxed much more and sank into his seat. Germany almost wanted to punch the chuckling French country's face in for giving him that scare. For a second, he thought he had just heard France at his most perverted.

"Oh. That's okay then. Does that mean my brother likes romantic rides too? Who does he like?"

"Sorry, mon ami," France looked at his watch, "Time's up. But here. You can have this ticket for free ice cream."

"Gelato!" Italy corrected loudly. He took the offered red ticket with a smile.

"What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you stalking that British guy?" Germany suddenly asked.

France blushed at the accusation but didn't deny it. He placed a hand behind his head and laughed sheepishly.

"Well, actually. Angelterre is here. So of course you'll see me, non?"

China, France and England? Did every country decide to take a trip to Germany for no reason?

Italy looked at his map.

"Hey. There's a tea place. Let's get tea. We'll get another ticket if we do. Come on, Germany."

It was obvious where England was now. All the other countries must have decided to advertise their goods and services in Germany. He was going to have to give them all a serious talking to later. They should've at least asked him first.

Italy grabbed his friend and dragged him away. China and France felt their mission was accomplished.


	5. Chapter 5

England spotted them from a distance. He must have been lonely for a while now, seeing as he had no customers. The bushy eyebrows raised in delight when Italy and Germany came up to the stand. Germany read the menu and was secretly disgruntled that there was no coffee on it. He could use something stronger than tea right about now.

Italy looked at the assortment of honey, sugar and cream that he could put inside the tea, then back up at the menu.

"Can I have peppermint tea?" he asked. Then Italy turned to Germany, "You really have to get something now. Please?"

Germany shook his head. Italy looked sad and England looked annoyed.

"Nein, Italia. I don't vant any tea right now."

"But you didn't do the last thing with me either. You're so mean."

Germany sighed but refused to let the pout work on him. Italy should be grateful he even agreed to come here at all.

"Just drink your tea."

England set to brewing Italy's order, taking special care to let it steam longer than Germany thought necessary. Once England gave Italy his order, Italy proceeded to drown his drink with sugar and cream. Germany felt his stomach churned at the sickly sweet drink Italy was gulping down.

"That peppermint tea is really good, but you know you don't need to put too much in it," England stated.

Italy shrugged and slurped the last bit of the beverage with a smile. England turned to Germany.

"I know your tastes aren't really all that refined. Maybe if you tried some of my tea, your people will have better cuisine? Because they would know what good food is if they like my tea."

Germany let out a laugh. That was the funniest joke he heard in months.

"You? Know what good taste is? That's so funny!"

England was fuming but Germany took no notice. He focused his attention on Italy, stopping short when he saw his small friend's expression. Italy was staring up at him in shock and there was a tinge of pink on his cheeks. Germany felt his face heat up from seeing such a cute look on Italy's face.

"Vat is it?" he asked the Italian nation.

Flustered, Italy shyly looked away.

"I…I'm glad to hear you laugh, Germany. You've been acting so sour lately."

Germany was caught off guard. Has his busy-body attitude really been affecting Italy so much? Germany knew he could be a very serious country. But he didn't think Italy was worried about him being too serious or anything.

England produced another ticket. Only to Italy, since he was the only one who drank his tea. Germany didn't care anyway. He really didn't want free gelato.

Italy smiled at his prize. He placed it inside his pockets, where he stashed the others as well.

"Let's go do something fun. Together this time! Please please pretty please!"

"Fine," Germany let out an exasperated sigh, "Ve can go on a ride or something."

"Yay!" Italy grabbed onto Germany's arm and led him away. They soon found themselves in a manmade river with fake petals floated inside.

Germany looked up at the sign and his cheeks starting flushing. Love Boat! Italy probably didn't bother to read the sign. The swan boat must've taken all of his attention. Germany resisted Italy's tugging, but that caused Italy to glare.

"What? You have to come here. You didn't do anything and you promised you would ride with me and you're being so mean, so mean-"

"But Italia. This is a-"

"Why are you so mean? I thought you were my friend."

Oh boy, Italy was throwing another tantrum and Germany knew he wouldn't listen to reason until he got what he want. Biting his lip, Germany allowed himself to be pulled into the boat. Italy was happy now that his friend was cooperating. He sat close to his German friend, real close. Their legs were touching each other, since there was barely any room on the stupid ride.

Germany noticed how slender and long Italy's legs were and taking the time to notice such a fact made his entire body warm. His face was so hot that he knew he must have been red at this point. In order to prevent Italy from seeing, Germany looked out, pretending to be very engrossed in the fake river.

"Yay! We're going…super slow. Super, super slow," Italy sounded a bit disappointed but he still looked to be having fun, "I guess this ride's broken."

"I tried to tell you. This is a slow ride. It's for couples."

Italy flushed when the words clicked in his head. For once, his eyes opened and allowed Germany to see beneath the lids. Those gorgeous copper orbs were rarely seen and Germany felt transfixed on them. Italy stared at his taller friend.

It appeared Italy wanted to say something. He opened his mouth but closed it after a minute had passed and no sound came out. Germany felt the seconds tick by like extra weight being placed on his shoulders. He thought about saying something else, anything else, when a cheerful voice called from behind them.

"Oh. Is that you Italy?"

Spain and Romano were on the boat right behind them. Romano glared harshly at Germany and the blonde nation knew what this might look like to an overprotective elder brother. Italy smiled when he saw the two. He shifted until he was facing them.

"Hello Spain. Romano. What are you doing here?"

"We're riding. I told Lovi to come over and then I got him to go on a ride."

"Really? That's great! I did the same to Germany," Italy stated proudly.

"No way," Romano suddenly said, "This couldn't have been your idea. That potato bastard must have tricked you on this damn ride because he's perverted."

Germany glared at the insult, which Romano merely returned.

"I did not. And I am not perverted!"

"Tell that to your porn collection."

"Be nice, Lovi," Spain told the elder Italian. Romano huffed and looked away with a pout. Germany sighed and stared back to where the false river took him.


	6. Chapter 6

Romano glared at Germany throughout the entire ride, not once paying attention to his partner, much to Spain's disappointment. Germany took care not to make eye contact with the elder Italy. Instead, he focused on his tiny friend beside him.

Italy had recovered from the shock he received when he realized what kind of ride this was. Now he was humming a little tune while splashing waves among the petals drifting in the river. To the ride's credit, it was a relaxing way to waste some time. Germany felt himself more at ease now than when he first came to this carnival.

"I vonder if the entire world came here?" he asked himself.

Italy overheard his pondering.

"What do you mean, Germany?"

"Vell, everyone's here. First China, then France, then England, and now these two lovebirds in front of us."

"We're not lovebirds, you hypocritical bastard!" Romano yelled out.

Germany felt his face flush, forgetting all about ignoring him.

"What do you mean by hypocritical?"

Romano's glare somehow turned a shade darker. How much colder could that look be before it started to snow?

"Why else are you here, with my brother? You fucking pervert."

Italy decided to speak up, "I was the one who wanted to, big brother."

Romano's face fell into horror, "No way! You're lying, Italy. Why are you lying? It's the potato bastard, isn't it? He's making you lie."

"I am not!" Germany glared.

Spain felt left out of this conversation. With a sigh, he tugged on Romano's curl ever so gently, but it still produced a startling effect. Romano let out a screech and turned toward Spain.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Don't get into fights, Lovi. Turn around and talk to me. Don't pay attention to them. Please?"

"You controlling asshole!"

"I'm just trying to get you to enjoy this ride. I'll give you gelato when we're done."

The underlying threat coupled with the bribe seemed to win Romano over. He turned away from Germany. They ride ended not long after. Germany watched in awe as Romano and a smiling Spain left without word.

He had never expected Romano to be the whipped one in that relationship. Then again, Spain could be rather assertive when he felt the need, as Germany had been informed by Prussia. Italy found a small machine on their way out of the ride.

"Look at this!"

The machine spout out two tickets. Once again, these were the tickets to free gelato. They only needed a couple more to have what was promised. Italy took the tickets with an ecstatic wave, and gave Germany his. Since he didn't plan on eating any, Germany threw his ticket away, but this time Italy took no notice.

"Where do you want to go next, Germany? Oh! Look! It's Japan!"

Germany looked in the direction where his small friend was pointing. Sure enough, Japan had his own stand. Germany paused at the sign above him. Goldfish scooping. What the hell was that?

Italy ran up to his friend and Germany struggled to follow.

"Konbanwa," the Japanese nation greeted.

"Hey, Japan. What are you doing here?" Italy asked.

"I'm hosting a goldfish scooping stand. You keep whatever fish you catch."

That sounded like the weirdest game for a carnival to have ever been thought up. Leave it to Japan to have something like that. Germany kept his mouth shut, for fear that stating such an opinion would insult his friend.

Italy smiled in excitement. He grabbed a small net.

"Alright, I'll go catch a fish and give it a name."

"You'll have to take care of it yourself. Don't expect me to help you," stated the German nation.

Italy offered the blonde a small smile.

"Don't worry about it. I know how to take care of pets, I have a pet cat at home. Here fishy!"

The fishes all seem to really like Italy, for they swam toward the net instead of away from it. Italy ended up catching fifteen goldfishes altogether. Japan seemed shocked, as well as nervous that Italy might actually take all of them.

"I did not know you were so good at this game, Italy-san."

"I guess they like me. Right Goldie number 6?"

The fish he was addressing smiled up at him. Or was that just Germany's imagination? Goldfish can't smile…

Right?

Germany decided not to think too much about a fish's ability to express happiness. He had to tell his friend, sternly, that he was not going to keep more than one.

"You can only take one of those."

He felt his heart sink when Italy frowned. He hated seeing his little friend sad.

"Why?"

The way Italy whined was like a puppy being refused a giant bone. Germany hated it when he did that, but this time he wouldn't let it get the best of him.

"Because I said so."

A hand tapped his shoulder, so Germany turned to look. There was a German man eyeing him suspiciously, then glancing at Italy.

"Sir, is this man bothering you?" he asked Italy.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw him ordering you around," the man glared at Germany, "Controlling relationships are not good, you know?"

Germany blushed red because he knew what the man meant by 'relationship.' Italy, who had no idea, stared at him in confusion.

"But Germany's my friend."

God dammit! Italy was not supposed to reveal their true identity to just any mortal! Only a selected few were allowed to know who their country personifications were. The German man gawked at Germany and took a step back.

"Wait! You're…"

"Nein. My friend, Feliciano," he put great emphasis on the name, "Just likes to give me that nickname. My name is Ludwig."

The man recovered, then smiled at Italy.

"Feliciano, that's a vonderful name."

"Thank you. Erm. Who are you?"

"My name's Abel. It's very nice to meet you. Let me know if I can do anything for you, Feliciano."

The way the mortal smiled at Italy made Germany's blood boil. He couldn't really explain the feeling, just that he didn't like the way Abel was eyeing his friend. Italy grinned.

"Okay! Can you take fourteen of these? Germany will only let me keep one."

Abel blinked as fourteen bags of goldfish was thrust in his hands. He gave an awkward smile.

"Um…sure. I would love to take care of them."

"Great! Come with us, Abel. We're going to another ride. Right, Germany?"

Germany wanted to decline, but he knew he had no reason not to let Abel come. And it made him more angry than ever to realize this.


End file.
